Annoy Edward Day!
by Soontobe Mrs. Edward Cullen
Summary: it is everyones favorite day! It is when everyone gets on Edwards' nerves! No flames. I wasn't sure what rating it should have, so I chose T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fan fiction. Hope you like it!!!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_"There's nothing to do right know. Alice took Bella shopping, Rosalie and Emmett are probably doing something disgusting and that I don't want to know about, Jasper's being a freakin' emo, and Esme and Carlisle are also probably doing something I don't want to know about." I thought._ I was sitting on the sofa in the living room staring at the T.V.

I heard people walking up the front steps of the house, so I looked over there. I heard Alice and Bella fighting about the shopping trip. They were like sisters, but when it came to shopping, the were practicly enemies.

"Come on, Bella. We only went shopping for five hours! And we didn't even get to all the malls yet!" Alice whined.

"FIVE HOURS!! I can only last FORTY-FIVE FRICKIN' MINUTES SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled. I smiled, it was fun to here Bella and Alice fight about shopping.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whined again, "there's gonna be a sale at... OHHHHHHHH. Eddykins is in trouuuubllle! Esme, Eddykins is watching a rated R movie without parental guidence of whatever it says." I looked at the T.V. screen, sure enough, the rated R warning thing flashed offscreen.

"Eddykins, you know you're not aloud to watch rated R movies without someone watching it with you." I turned my head to see who had said that. It was Bella. She had turned against me.

"I feel so unloved, my wife is turning against me. AND you're calling me Eddykins, and you know I hate that name!!!!!" I said, trying to look and sound sad.

"I'm not turning against you," Bella explained, folding her arms over her chest. "Remember, you're not old enough to watch rated R movies by yourself."

"I am allowed to. I'm 111 years old." I said, defending myself.

"No your not, your 17." Bella and Alice said, against what I had just said. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Yeah, Eddykins you're only seventeen." Jasper said, agreeing with Alice and Bella.

"I'm 111!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You're only seventeen frickin' years old!!!" Screamed Alice, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. Which sounded twenty times louder than I did.

"111!!!"

"SEVENTEEN!!!"

"111!!!"

"SEVENTEEN! SEVENTEEN! SEVENTEEN! SEVENTEEN! YOU'RE SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD!! WILL YOU FINALLY UNDERSTAND THAT!!!" They all yelled as loud as they possibley could, which felt like it made the house shake.

"Okay, since no one down here loves me, I'm gonna be with with my friends that are in my room that love me!!!" I yelled over my shoulder while running as fast as I could up the stairs.

"Don't you mean OUR room. Remember, it's my room, too." Corrected Bella.

"Whatever!" I yelled back.

**This isn't Edward's point of view anymore. It's pretty much no ones right now.**

"Eddykins isn't gonna be too happy when he figures out what happened to his friends." Whispered Emmett, so Edward couldn't here it.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!! I finally finished this! I've been putting it off for a while. So please review. I wanna get more than six reviews (the total of reviews of my other two stories). Please review. I already have an idea of what I should do for the next chapter, I really want you guys to see it! See ya guys soon!!!**

**-BellaEdwardFOREVA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'm ba-aaacckkkk!!! Whether you want me to or not!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what would happen when Edward figured out what happened to his stereo and Cd's. But I wanted to see what the little Drama King would do. And the only way to see that would be going upstairs and seeing what would happen. So I slowly walked up the stairs hoping Edward wouldn't hear me...

**Edward's POV**

I opened the door to mine/Bella's room. I walked in then slowly closed the door behind me. I walked over to my CD shelf. I had all of Cd's in alphabetical order. Not by the title of the CD, but before I met Bella I named all of my Cd's because I was so frickin' lonely. Pretty manly, NOT!

_"Man, I must have been really lonely. Lonely enough to name my Cd's."_ I thought to myself.

I bent down to get a better look at my Cd's.

_"A's, Abby...Avery...B's, Bailey...Brenna...C's, Caily..." _I thought, while I picked up the CD I had name Cally. **(AN: I was being nice by not going all the way down to Z.)**

I opened the case to take the CD out, I looked down in horror to see what had happened to the CD. It had been replaced by a piece of bologna. I took out the CD I named Gwen, the CD was a scratched up and had been colored on by crayons.

"Oh my Carlisle! What the heck happened?!" Was the only thing I could say.

I opened all of my CD cases to find that it was replaced by something or scratched up and colored on. The only ones that weren't damaged were the ones I hated: HSM, HSM2, Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana2/Meet Miley Cyrus, etc. I hurried over to my stereo, Olivia, yes I also named my stereo. I wanted to see if she had gotten damaged. I took the blanket that I put on her so she won't get dusty. And there was my stereo, smashed up and broken into unidentifiable pieces. **(AN: YAY!!! Big, confusing words!!!)**

I walked out of the room. What happened to my Cd's and stereo, it was a devastating moment for me. Probably the most devastating ever. I walked down towards the garage, to see if there was one more reason that I should even be living my sad, dead life. I noticed Bella walking up stairs. How could she be so happy when this was a devastating moment for me?

When I walked into the garage, I saw everyones car, except for Jasper and Esme. When I looked at mine, it was colored on by permanent marker. I took a couple steps forward to see what the drawing were. They were multicolored flames.

I screamed. And unfortunately it was a girly scream.

Everyone ran in here, trying to hide their laughing.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!?!? FIRST IT WAS MY CD'S, THEN IT WAS MY STEREO, AND NOW IT'S MY CAR!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Bella stepped forward, and said, "It seems like you've had a lot of problems today, so we decided that you should go to a nutcase group place," she gave me a business card, "it has the location of the building and the time you need to be there." After she said that everyone left the garage.

I read the card out loud, "Dr. Ima Nutcase, **(AN: Don't ask, I couldn't think of anything.)** specializes in nutcases. Nutcase groups are from 11a.m. to 6p.m., you can come at anytime that fits your schedule.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I've been REALLY busy so I haven't had time to update. Some people got confused about the Edward's age, he and Bella have been married for 5 or so years. And about the R rated movie thing, I don't really pay attention to those kind of things, so, sorry about that. Please review, and give me some ideas, I can't think of anything else. If people give me some ideas I can update sooner. I also thought about doing a one shot thing about Edward going to the nutcase group, and I sort of have an idea for that. So give me some ideas for the next chapter, and tell me if you think I should do a one shot thing of Edward's nutcase group. See ya!**

**-BellaEdwardFOREVA**


	3. Authors Note

**This is an Authors note, not a chapter for those people who actually like my story so far. My schedule is REALLY busy. And I mean it. So far I have my dress rehearsal, dance recital, a couple of tests, and I'm going to be in a musical. And that's just this week.**

**So, if there's anyone who wants me to continue this story. Please give me some ideas, I need them badly. There are four more things I want to tell you: 1. If there's someone who can Beta read my story, I be really happy. Cause I need one badly. 2. If there's someone who wants to Beta read any of my stories, I want to redo this story (Annoy Edward Day!), so I'd be really happy if someone will take the time to read my crappy writing and try to fix it. 3. I wanted to do a thing where the Cullen's and Bella go to therapy. I need ideas for that. And 4. I wanted to do a thing about Emmett and the trouble he gets into/his stupidity. So, if there's anyone who would like to give me ideas and or Beta read any of my stories, I'd really like it.**

**BellaEdwardFOREVA**


End file.
